Moving on
by rach5320
Summary: Edward is a knowen womanizer, and Bella is one person he cant get too. but what happens after persistence and true reasons come out? suck aty summaries..please review. lemons a bit in this chapter and future ones


BPOV

I woke up with a start.

"Shit 8:30!!" late again. Why can I never be on time? I pulled on the first pair of jeans I saw on the floor, a pair of dark blue skinny's and grabbed a white t-shirt off my bed and threw them on as fast as time for hair today, I would have to go for the messy bed head.

Running to the kitchen I heard Alice in the living room watching her morning cartoons. Lucky bitch never had to start class until 11:00. "Late again I see" said Alice. "Fuck man I know! just grabbing a granola bar, and then I got to get going. Hey after class today, you want to go out to Abstract?" Abstract was this cool bar downtown where all the students went to relax and drink some beer. "You know I'm always down for that, I'll see ya when you're finished...oh and I get to make you up."

Alice was a force to be reckoned with; I knew there was no arguing. "Fine but please not like a slut this time" Last time she managed to get me into a barley there dress that just covered my ass and I must admit made my tits look fantastic. Not that I needed much help in that department, god had blessed me with nice proportions. With those last departing words I ran out the door to go to my first class.

Once I finally got there the teacher had already started class, so I slipped into the first seat I found.

Once I was settled I was able to look around the room. Unfortunalty in my hast I didn't get to see who I sat beside.

Edward Cullen.

I groaned to myself as I saw him eye me up. What can I say about Edward? Gorgeous, wait more than gorgeous, he's probably the fucking sexiest man that has ever walked on the earth with his messy bronze coloured hair, golden eyes, perfectly sculpted body, and a killer smile. Not to mention he knew how to dress too.

But along with those good looks was a very arrogant cocky douchbag. Never in a million years would I let him know that he makes me a little weak every time I see him. I tried to ignore him as he stared me down. I was one girl he wasn't going to get to.

He had a reputation with the girls at this school, pretty much slept with everyone on campus, but not me.

Edward gave a little cough so I looked at him and gave a little smile and turned back to listen to the teacher. When I didn't respond to him he leaned over and said into my ear "you know Bella, there's really no need for you to get all dressed up for me, and I think were beyond that point now "

I glared at him "what the hell are you talking about Edward?" He gave me that crooked smile "I see you're wearing a nice little red number under your shirt there" What the hell was he talking about?

I looked down and to my horror noticed that I picked up a see through shirt and could see my red lace bra clearly underneath. Curse Alice for not letting me know, I made a mental note to ream her out later for that.

I looked back at Edward but he was staring back at the teacher. I scowled and crossed my arms over my chest to hide my fashion malfunction. After what seemed like forever class finally ended and I made my way through to the exit. I had to meet up with Jasper before my next class.

I walked over to the bench on campus where I usually met up with him. I realised I had a bit of extra time and decided to catch up on some of my reading. Just as I was about to get into the good part I heard a familiar cough and looked up to see Edward staring at me. "Can I help you?" "Hmmm well now Bella I know that you have been trying really hard to ignore me, but I think we should stop playing these games" He sat down beside me and placed his hand on my leg.

"Oh really and what games would that be?"

He gave a little musical laugh " Oh common I see the way you look at me.." dammit I knew he had caught me a couple times.

Even right now I had a hard time looking away from his form fitted shirt draping over his perfect muscles. He was too hot for his own good. "I know you want me, and let me say this Bella..." He started to move his hand up on my leg, closer to my thighs " I bet if you went out with me you would see what a nice guy I really am" He started to lean in closer to me and i had a hard time looking away from his piercing gaze.

No, stop this right now Bella he was feeding me a line of bullshit right now.

"Listen Edward, I don't think that would really be a good idea". I threw his hand of my thigh and gave him the best bitch look I could muster. "You will never have me, all you want is sex and frankly I don't think you would be able to even satisfy me there"

I defiantly just hurt his ego; I could see it in his eyes. I applauded myself silently and before he could argue with me I spotted Jasper coming across the lawn towards me with a look that could kill in his eyes. He hated Edward and knew that he had been pursuing me for awhile. He was very protective and didn't like when guys messed with me.

I've been friends with him since 9th grade and we had even dated for a brief time. I don't think he's ever gotten over me but I've made my feelings clear that he's like a big brother to me. "Hey Bells are you ready?" Jasper said.

"Yeah, let's get outta here." I said as I gave one last disgusted look at Edward. Jasper didn't move, but instead glared at Edward

"You better stop messing with Bella. I know you've been hanging onto the thought that maybe Bella might want you, but it's never going to happen, so you better stay the fuck away from her you dumb mother fucker" Jasper looked like he was ready to pounce on Edward. Now while Jasper can defiantly hold his own in a fight, Edward also has been doing fight training for the past 2 years, it would defiantly be a close call.

"Jasper, please let's just go" "Yeah Jasper you better listen to your girlfriend, wouldn't want to get hurt now would you"

"Fuck off Edward" he always got under my skin. I grabbed Jaspers arm and led the way to the parking lot where his car would be. "Fuck that kid pisses me off, the way he looks at you sometimes...one of these days I'm going to kick the shit outta him"

"Jasper he's not worth it, besides I know how to take care of myself." "I know Bells, but you can't get rid of me, you know I'm always going to be there for you" I smiled at my best friend and gave him a hug. "Oh by the way, why can I see your bra under your shirt?" He looked down and stared a little longer than necessary "Shit, I forgot about that. Was late again this morning...." "You're always late bells, here I have a shirt you can put over top" He opened his car and reached inside and handed me a black long sleeved shirt that I immediately put over top.

"Thanks Jasper you're a life saver"

My last class ended and I made my way back to Alice and I's apartment. When I opened the door at 6 Alice was already in her club cloths with hair and makeup done to perfection. Alice was quite the looker. She was short, with pixie like hair and a graceful body that any ballerina would kill for. She was dressed in a short mini black dress with a pair of killer purple stilettos.

"Fuck man your already to go there eh Alice" "yup I am ready to get fucking wasted tonight, I need a good girl night. Did I tell you that Emmett decided he was going to start ignoring me and not return my phone calls? Well he can suck a dick! He's never going to get anything from me again!" Emmett was this huge guy with big muscles that was on the football team. Alice ended up fucking him a couple times and she thought it would last. Boy was she wrong. He played all sweet and charming at the beginning but only stuck around for a few fucks then peaced out. I wanted to beat the shit outta him, Alice deserved better than that. " what a dick, you can do better than that Alice"

" oh I know and I plan on finding him tonight, now come on let's get you pimped up and looking sexy" grabbing my hand she led me into her bedroom and pointed me to the direction of her bed with an outfit already laid out for me. I must admit the girl had fashion sense. Once I put on what she had out for me I took a look in the mirror and had to admit, I looked fuckin hot! I had on a dark purple tube top that accentuated my boobs and a high waisted black pencil skirt that went down to mid thigh. The so called shoes Alice picked, which I preferred to call death traps were a pair of strappy black high heels that look like came straight outta vogue.

"Damn Bella you look good" I gave her a smile and told her I work with what I got. Alice ended up doing my hair for me in loose curls and my makeup light and fresh and with 3 jagger shots to start us off with we were out the door. "So I thought that we could go to a different spot instead of abstract, there's this new place that just opened up on the other side of town, called envy. Supposed to be fucking awesome and...Lots of hot guys" "well I'm sure it will be fun all the same, except I'm not looking for a hot guy, remember that" Alice rolled her eyes and flagged a cabbie down. While I was no light weight I hadn't drank in a long time and was starting to feel those jagger shots.

Oh boy this would be an eventful night.

Alice paid the cabbie and we got out at this huge building with a big line coming out the side. Alice walked right up to the bouncer gave him a little sexy smile, which he returned and let us go right in. "pays to be hot I guess" Alice said, she always got what she wanted, "hey lets go up and get some drinks" We walked through the crowd hand in hand while the song day and night played over the speakers" man I fucking love this song, can't get enough of it" "hey what kind of drink do you want?" Alice asked me "Vodka cranberry please" Alice waved down the bartender and ordered double drinks and we retreated to a side table. "Wow this place is packed! " "Yeah I wonder how long it will take me to find a half decent guy." Alice was always looking for dick. " so today Edward Cullen tried to get me to go on a date with him again...Jasper saw us talking and was not too pleased" " common Bells, when are you going to realize that you want to fuck Edward, I mean he's sexy as hell. I mean I want to fuck him!" "Alice I do not want to have sex with him! He repulses me, the way he looks at me like I'm a piece of meat, it's revolting." "You can say whatever you like bells but I know you want it. You even told me yourself that you need to start dating again, or at least get laid" Just as I was about to retort the bartender came up to us with 2 shots and 2 drinks "these are for you two ladies from the gentlemen over at the bar.

I looked over to see 2 young handsome men dressed in business like clothing smiling at us. "All right looks like things are starting to go my way" we raised our shots to them and took them back. "Ooo man I'm starting to get really drunk here Alice" "good isn't that why we came out, common I want to dance" We made our way over to the dance floor just as sexy bitch started to play. Whenever Alice and I got together and danced, it was bad news. We might as well have been fucking on the dance floor because it always ended up looking like that. Oh well, girls just want to have fun.

E pov

It was another crazy night at the bar when I spotted her walking towards the dance floor. God she looked fucking sexy tonight. She sure knows how to move that small frame of hers. The shirt she was wearing accented her large tits and looked like it was having a hard time holding them in. I imagined what it would be like to feel the soft skin of her breast, to taste them. I could do wondrous things to her. Her skirt flowed around her curves and stopped mid thigh, giving me lots of room to roam her long legs. She was dancing pretty slutty with her friend, I was a little surprised I didn't think she would be able to let loose like that. I bit my lip; I could feel myself getting a hard on just imagining the things I would do to her. But she was unnecessarily stubborn unlike other girls. I mean I'm Edward fucking Cullen; most girls drop their panties in a snap to be with me. But not her she was successfully ignoring my charm and good looks. The song ended and I saw Bella being pulled by Alice up towards the bar for another drink. She was already stumbling.

Bpov

"I'm so hot Alice, let's get another drink" we walked up to the bar to get more vodka cranberries when I saw him. Standing alone in the corner was Edward Cullen. Great. Couldn't he just leave me alone, why did he have to be everywhere I am? "Ah fuck Alice, Edward is here" "hmmm, where?!" I pointed her in the right direction and I saw a smile play up on her lips. I knew that look, and she was right he looked damn good tonight. "Why does he always have to look so good, it's not fair really" said Alice. I just nodded in agreement. After dancing to 3 more songs we decided to sit down at one of the tables. Not 2 minutes after we sat down the guys that bought us drinks earlier made their way over to our table. Once they got closer I could see how handsome they really were. "Hi my names James and this is my buddy Mike" "Alice immediately stuck her drunk hand out and introduced herself to Mike and then pointed in my direction and said my name. Clearly Alice called dibbs on Mike. James shook my hand and sat down beside me "So, this your first time here? I've never seen you before and I defiantly would have remembered you". I smiled and told him it was the first time we were here. Having a girl's night to let loose on some of the stress. I looked over at Alice and she was clearly enjoying herself touching his arm and laughing over his dumb jokes. I could tell these guys are going to be a waste of my time. I decided that I didn't want to have to pretend to be interested in what he was talking about so I politely excused myself and got up. I wandered over to the washrooms not realizing where I was going until I heard "Bella Bella Bella, couldn't get enough of me could you?"I turned around and was surprised by how close he was standing behind me. He took his hand and stroked my cheek softly and left a cool trail behind. His eyes wandered down my body ``you know you look sexy as hell tonight`` I was stunned momentarily by his beauty when I thought why not have a little fun tonight. If he wanted to play games, id play games with him. Besides having a little liquid courage didn't hurt either. I gave him my sexy smile and lightly pushed him back until he was up against the wall "Edward you know, when you talk like that to me you make it very hard for me to pretend to be disgusted with you. 'I moved my hands down his sculpted chest and wrapped my arms around his waist. He looked momentarily shocked that I wasn't telling him off but recovered quickly. He raised his hands and placed them on the small of my back and pulled me closer to him. I moved my legs slightly apart so that I could press myself up tighter against him. I leaned close to his ear and moaned "You`ve been making me wet all year Edward, I'm having a hard time trying to resist myself`` His hand made their way lower until he had two firm hands cupped around my ass. While he gave it a little squeeze I realized I actually liked the feeling of his hands on my body. I smirked and moved my hands lower on his chest until I reached his bulging area. I was turning him on and fast. Slowly I started rubbing my hand back and forth over his growing erection. `` Do you want to fuck me Edward`` I whispered in his ear. He nodded and went to go in for the kiss. I held up one finger over his lips. I was starting to get really turned on by his growing erection and the feeling of him pressed tightly against me. If I didn't stop now I wouldn't be able to control myself. I leaned in again and whispered `` hmm I bet you would like that" and gave his ear lobe a little bite and sucked on it to tease him just a little longer. "Too bad you`ll never be able to `` I pulled away from him, licked my bottom lip just for an extra kicker and walked away from a clearly turned on Edward with a huge erection in his pants.

Epov

I saw her go sit down at a table across the room. Dammit Edward why couldn't you leave this girl alone. She looked so fucking sexy tonight, I've never seen her dress like that before. Usually it was just jeans and a t-shirt but tonight she went all out. I saw a good looking guy walk up to her and strike up a conversation. I felt myself getting jealous as I watched him introduce himself. But who could blame him; she was a hot drunken mess. Wait, I need to stop thinking like this, getting jealous? That is unheard of for me, in Edward Cullen; I don't need to get jealous. But I couldn't help but feel it anyways. This girl was something different, and I would make her see that I'm not just looking for sex; there was more to me than that. Bella got up and started walking towards the bathrooms when I decided to make my move. I walked up behind her ``Bella Bella Bella, couldn't get enough of me could you?" she stopped and to my surprise didn't start to bitch at me, but instead had a little smirk playing on her lips. ``you look sexy as hell tonight`` those luscious lips that I had fantasized about around my dick. I bet she gave good head. Wait! Stop thinking like this Edward I'm supposed to show her I'm not just about sex. She looked up at me from behind her lashed and pushed me back until I was up against the wall. "Edward you know, when you talk like that to me you make it very hard for me to pretend to be disgusted with you.`` Wow did she just really say that, where was this coming from. But hey who am I to complain. She moved her hands down my chest and around my waist. They felt so good, so right placed there, like they belonged. I instinctively put my hands on the small of her back. She was so fragile I could wrap her easily in my arms. She pressed herself against me and whispered seductively in my ear "You`ve been making me wet all year Edward, I'm having a hard time trying to resist myself``` to say I was in shock was an understatement, I couldn't believe what she was saying. It was everything I had been waiting for. I slowly moved y hands down and cupped her ass in my hands. How many times I had fantasized about doing this. It was even better than I imagined. She continued to move her hands lower until they were over the bulge in my pants. I was getting hard and fast. Slowly she started to caress my erection and whispered ``do you want to fuck me Edward`` oh god I would fuck her so hard she wouldn't know what hit her. This was turning into the best night ever. I eagerly nodded and leaned in to kiss her when she stopped me with her finger over my lips. `` Hmm I bet you would like that" and then i felt her bite the lobe of my ear. Oh god it turned me on, "too bad you`ll never be able to.`` and with that turned around and walked away from me, leaving me to deal with a raging hard on

BPOV

Damn that was the most fun that I've had tonight. The look on his face when I walked away was priceless. I had to admit though I was defiantly turned on and couldn't believe I was able to walk away from that. I made my way back over to Alice to tell her I needed to call it a night. I had class to go to in the morning after all. "Alice we need to goo aahhh....." All the sudden I was on the floor with a big pain in my knee. I fell over the slippery floor; somehow I managed to always hurt myself. Alice rushed over to me trying to suppress her laugh "oh my god, Bella are you okay?" I grinned and told her I was okay while she helped me up off the floor "holy fuck Bella" she choked out in between laughing "that was a epic bail" "Yup those are the only kinds I have" I laughed along with her knowing that it looked hilarious. You couldn't help it; it's just funny when people fall. "We need to get outta here" I said as I rubbed my knee. Her face fell when I said those words and looked back at Mike "Well okay, he wasn't really that interesting anyways" then her face light up as she said "let's get some fucking Mc Donald's" "you know it" walking out, well okay slightly stumbling out arm in arm we made our way outside the bar and hopped in a cab "Get me to the closest Mc Donald's there is" Alice nearly shouted at the driver "yes mam" After our fill of burgers and fries Alice and I were sitting on the couch smoking a joint before bed when I decided I should tell her about my little encounter with Edward. As I finished up my story she burst out laughing "oh man I wish I could have seen his face, that's great Bella" "I know, but now I'm going to have to face at school, I hope I don't see him tomorrow" "He deserved it with the things he says to you all the time" Alice said seriously. "I packin it in, night Bella" "Night woman". I fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow and I enjoyed a dreamless sleep.

EPOV

I couldn't get the encounter with Bella out of my head. What was happening to me? I was starting to realize I might be falling for her. I had gotten to school about an hour before my class started hoping I would run into her, but so far nothing yet. I decided I would talk to my best friend Emmett about my Bella problem. I walked over to the football field knowing he would be over there and found him by the bleachers smoking a joint. Emmett had always been a pot head and pretty much got high anywhere he wanted. "Emmett how's it going buddy?" "Hey man how was your night last night?" he said while he passed the joint. After taking a couple tokes I passed it back and said "It was a good night you should have come out, I got fucking wasted. I actually ran into Bella and your ex Alice" "No no we never dated, just had a good time. How many times do I have to tell you that?" "Whatever same shit. But Bella was lookin damn good and she ended up giving me a hard on right in the bar" "Way to go man haven't you been trying to get that for awhile now? You got to tell me I bet she was good" Emmett loved hearing about the girls our friends hooked up with. He always said it was male bonding to hear about these things. "Well we never actually fucked; she pretty much just came up to me, rubbed my cock while I grabbed her ass and then said you'll never have me. I mean what the fuck does that mean?" "Hahaha well she sure knows how to get to you. I see the way you look at her you actually like this girl don't you?" I wasn't sure whether or not I was ready to admit it. "Common Edward you can't fool me I've known you for too long, you like her just say it. "Fuck man I do, she's just different you know and hasn't jumped at the chance to fuck me. I have never had to chase a girl before." "You're going to have to make it a good one, she's a feisty one. When I was with Alice I have never been so scared of a girl before. She bitched me out the onetime and I thought she was going to kick the shit outta me. I mean I wouldn't have been able to hit her back, but fuck was she ever mad." I grinned imagining Bella just laying it on Emmett. He did fuck with Alice, but I wasn't one to talk. "You should get some inside help, get Alice on your side and you'll have a better chance" I thought about that for a minute and had to admit it was probably my best option. "Yeah thanks man I'll try that out. I got to get to class see ya later man" He waved bye and I wandered mindlessly towards building D to my English lit class. "Hey Edward, I thought that was you" I knew that voice, I turned around and sure enough there was Tanya. I had been out with her a couple of times and while she was smoking hot and had been a great lay, that's all it had been. She was starting to get on my nerves. "Hi Tanya, I really got to get to class I don't really have..." I was cut off by her reaching out to my arm and stroking it while she licked her lips "I just wanted to let you know that I'm free tonight if you wanted to stop by" Ask me 3 weeks ago and I would have been there in a second, but all I could think of was Bella. "Sorry Tanya I don't think I will be able to do that" I told her with an apologetic look. "Are you sure? I had a little special something planned... let me give you a little preview" She leaned into me and her fingers entwined into my hair as she pulled me closer and darted her tongue into my mouth. She kissed me hard and roughly wanting as much of me as she could get. I defiantly wasn't into this girl at all anymore, I'm usually turned on by a hot woman but this just wasn't working for me anymore. I put my hands on her shoulder to push her off when I heard a cough and a disgusted sound. Tanya pulled back and I turned around to see Bella staring at us. Fuck fuck fuck. "Can I fucking help you with something?" Who did Tanya think she was talking to her like that? "Oh no please don't stop on my account, I was just passing by."Bella said as she glared at Tanya. For some reason these two girl never got along and it was a well known fact. I don't know what happened to make them feel this way towards each other, but I was defiantly curious in finding out. "Good keep walking" Tanya turned back to me and replaced her sweet smile "so I'll see you at 8?" "Tanya I'm not coming over, in fact I don't think our little arrangement is going to work anymore" Tanya looked shocked and hurt as I walked off to go after Bella. I had to try and smooth this over ``Bella wait! ``

BPOV

I went to school to meet up with Jasper before our class. I was hung over and feelin it. Why I think I can go out and drink heavily then get up for class in the morning is beyond me. And plus my knee was killing me! As I replayed out last night in my head I smiled as I remember what I did to Edward. It had been a long time since I had gotten laid. I broke up with my boyfriend 4 months ago and haven't really been able to trust a guy since. And I wasn't one of those girls who can go around having revenge sex every night. His name was Jacob Black and he was my everything. We had been dating for 3 years and I really thought that I would marry him someday. He was absolutely wonderful, or at least I thought he was. That was until I caught him in the act with that nasty slut Tanya. Turns out he had been cheating on me for 6 months. Just thinking about it brought back all the pain again. I left his ass that day and told him I never wanted to hear from him again. Of course that never stopped him. With countless apologies and dozens of roses he begged me to take him back. I almost did, until I went over to his house one night in a weak time. I knocked on his door and who do I find there... Tanya answering in her bra and panties with a dumb ass smirk on her face. It was like a knife ripping through my heart all over again. I thought he loved me and wanted me, but I was wrong. He didn't care for me the way I did for him. I was a wreak after that. Jasper and Alice had to be on Bella watch until they were able to pull me out of my pain. Speak of the devil, there's that dumb bitch over there, and it looks like she making out with someone. Of course. As I walked over I gasped in disgust. Edward. She pulled away and glared at me ``Can I fucking help you with something`` ``Oh no please don't stop on my account`` ugh all I wanted to do was go over there and rip out her fake blonde hair, ``Good keep walking`` Tanya spat. I defiantly didn't want to see her ugly face anymore so I marched off in the opposite way. I knew Edward fucked anything, but Tanya...that was just disgusting. The more I thought about it, the angrier it made me. Why should I care so much, I hate Edward. Then the image of him all sexy at the bar and his cock begging to come out of his pants entered my mind. Oh god I needed to get laid then I wouldn't have these feeling for him anymore.


End file.
